


Tuesday Night Rehearsals

by minkie (alraunechan)



Series: YOI Marching Band AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Anxiety, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alraunechan/pseuds/minkie
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri followed his idol, Victor Nikiforov, into his high school marching band. Yuuri is quiet and alone but he loves passionately.





	Tuesday Night Rehearsals

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote 3 versions of this but this one is the only one i liked lmao. it's still just a smol oneshot but i hope you enjoy. i have more planned for this au but i was actually supposed to be working on a different fic :u

Yuuri is a freshman in his high school marching band. He’s in love with the drumline section leader. They’re two years apart in age but Yuuri swears the distance between them is much wider.

Every morning during practice, his eyes are magnetically pulled to silver hair and gleaming blue eyes. The sun’s sleepy rays cast him in an ethereal light and the breath leaves young Yuuri’s lungs in a whoosh. Just like that, another morning is spent captivated by 16 year old Victor Nikiforov and the 14 year old is no closer to bridging the gap between them.

Yuuri blends into the crowd at school. He is soft spoken and makes no friends. School is a blur to him, a faceless blur. The only times he truly feels alive are when he’s at band practice. The thin mallets and marimbas in front of him are home to him. They’re the only connection he has to his beloved idol.

If he’s not waking up at 5am, he’d rather not get up that day. Tuesdays are his favorite day of the week. To Yuuri, the sun shines brightest on Tuesday nights after sunset. Asphalt, valve grease, and woodwind reed are the sweet smells of spring. He never wants summer to end.

Katsuki Yuuri never makes waves. People don’t like him, nor do they dislike him, if they ever notice him. He’s at a loss when a boisterous boy with a warm tan suddenly attaches himself to Yuuri’s side. The rushing white noise in his ears settles and his breathing no longer hurts his ears. He smiles.

He spends his lunch breaks in the band room with a marimba in a far corner, quietly practicing his rolls. He’s waiting like he always does. When that syrupy sweet Russian accent bleeds into the room, Yuuri smiles his tiny, private smile and glances up only when he knows blue eyes aren’t turned to him. His wrists move more fluidly and his tempo picks up.

Friday and Saturday and Sunday and Monday all pass and then the sun sinks low in the sky on Tuesday evening. Yuuri isn’t alone anymore but still he finds his eyes wander to silver on their own. The loud voices of the brass section and the tuning of woodwinds and the hum of cars going by all hush as a head of silver bounces and crystal blue eyes crinkle at the corners with laughter. Yuuri breathes a cleansing breath and smiles at his friends beside him, turning away at last.

He doesn’t notice the soft gaze that follows his retreating figure.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* i haven't written anything in 3 centuries and this is unbeta'd, forgive me. please leave me kudos or a comment if you'd like more from this au! my motivation feeds off validation


End file.
